


“虚情假意”

by abcd123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd123/pseuds/abcd123
Relationships: England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	“虚情假意”

1940年的6月是个满载法兰西人民悲痛心情的月份。它意味着一个并不美好的夏日的开始。

德军进入了巴黎，法国已经沦陷于战火。

这座拥有古典美与现代科技的城市不免有些伤感。德国人冰凉的重工业武器没有让她感觉到新奇，她是一位郁郁寡欢的妇人。  
  
胆怯的人民从自己的公寓的窗口前，露出一张张好气又害怕的面孔。他们一眼望去，只见黑压压的一片，紧接着是不知对谁大吼地呵斥，吓得他们赶紧缩回了脑袋。

连同那些紧闭的花边窗帘一齐合上的，还有一窗冷清的百叶窗。

罗维诺转过身，离开了窗台。闭合的窗户阻挡了白灿灿的太阳。室内的光线暗下许多，有点昏暗，罗维诺听见一声抱怨的轻啧，然后是书页翻动的沙沙响。

他看向那个还有闲心去看书以便消磨时光的金发男人，并没有粗鲁地阻止他的阅读。罗维诺走到房间的另一边，他面前立着一个橱柜，里面摆放着干净的瓷杯和茶包盒。边上是沸腾的水壶。它发出刺耳、恼人的尖叫。或许正是因为它，英国人粗浓的眉才会不耐烦的纠结在一起。  
  
罗维诺放任水壶在他的耳边肆意妄为，他拿下瓷杯和茶叶包，故意的重重地放在桌沿边，这叫本就烦躁的英国人不悦地开口：

“没想到你居然能忍受这种噪音。把它拿下来吧，歌剧院里的女高音都没它叫得嘶哑可怕。”

罗维诺回头，碧绿的眸里是淡淡的笑意和恶趣。他伸手去拿滚烫的水壶的把柄，动作缓慢，仿佛有人将他所处的空间的速度调慢了四倍。  
  
英国人那双翠绿的眼睛看见罗维诺的嘴角上扬成一个狡黠的角度。他认命似地合上书，站起身来走了过去。

见他终于肯放下那些无聊的法国书籍，准备面对不放过任何一间屋子的德国搜查官，罗维诺这才满意，他的速度又变回原来，已经拿下了捏着嗓子大叫的水壶姑娘。但亚瑟夺过去了，他挑剔的目光在那落了点灰的茶杯和简陋的茶包上来回审视，最后嫌弃地开口：  
  
“就不能去买点新鲜茶叶？茶包……啧。”

但他还是去洗了两个茶杯，将茶包放进去，用热水泡开来。罗维诺并不是很喜欢喝茶，而且他也不想被沸水烫出水泡，所以他伸手，掌心贴上亚瑟端着茶杯的手的手背，肌肤黏着肌肤，一点点的温暖。  
  
罗维诺从亚瑟手里拿过沉甸甸的茶杯，他解开亚瑟紧扣的手指，轻巧地拿了过来。但不幸的是，亚瑟的手指缠到了他的手上。

“等到了囚牢里，记得也要这样去跟那些德国人抱怨。说不定你还能给我讨来一些咖啡呢。”

罗维诺有些讽刺地说，他端着两杯茶离开了橱柜边，转而将它们放在了书桌上。茶杯的面前是亚瑟正在阅读的那么书，还摊着，满页晦涩的法文，叫人看了头疼。  
  
亚瑟跟在罗维诺后边，他等茶凉下去，等待过程中发现罗维诺正漫不经心地翻阅着他读的那本书。

“如果你喜欢，可以带去给德国人读读。反正埃尔奇太太已经躲到英国去了。但前提是你看得懂。”

亚瑟回敬罗维诺之前的嘲讽，他的语气是令人讨厌的傲慢。罗维诺无聊地白了他一个侧眼，觉得一向沉稳可靠的搭档在这一刻变得无比的幼稚。  
  
楼梯外传来轻轻的噔噔声，整齐有序，是受训过的军人。

还在屋内的男人们互相对视了一眼，不愉快的纠纷自动消除了。他们就是这样，总是嫌弃彼此的缺点但在真正的危难关头却又少不了对方。

“这次轮到你了。上一次在意大利就是我轮班，记得吗？”罗维诺率先开口，门外的脚步声里掺杂了孩童的尖叫和妇人的哭泣。  
  
“当然，我才不会把两个一点都不相似的人说成是兄弟。”亚瑟理所应当地答应了。  
  
男人的痛骂也加入了门外的喧闹中。

两双碧绿的眼眸再次对上，随后又心照不宣地移开。

“身份都记住了？那些文件呢？”

“我又不是你，怎么会忘？在桌下面垫着。你拿去的，你还不知道吗。”

“……这点刺头你还是留给那些德国人吧。”

门口终于响起了砰砰的敲门声，屋内的男人默契地闭了嘴，然后各干各的事情，一个去开门，一个负责今日的晚餐。  
  
罗维诺进了厨房，背后响起流利的德语。他充耳不闻，着手做自己的事情。

亚瑟在门口与德军军官交流，他标准的发音让那些德国人听着很舒服。罗维诺不大在意，却还是捕捉到了一些词和句。

“里面的人？哦，那是我的男性妻子。”

星期日的下午，距离国家的沦陷早已过去半个月。跟所有战争时期一样，生活不会因为战火而慌乱了脚步。它不紧不慢地前进，跟着一艘艘满载难民的轮船，环游着世界。  
  
他们坐在露天咖啡馆的角落，罗维诺给亚瑟叫了杯咖啡和牛角面包。后者没怎么碰，所以最后，食物还是进了罗维诺的肚子。

明媚的阳光照耀在巨大的遮阳伞上，吹来的风还是烫人的。亚瑟又看了眼他手上的表，急躁地问，“船什么时候才到？”  
  
罗维诺没有立即回答，他塞给亚瑟一张展开的报纸，叫他遮遮脸。

“早着。四点才来，四点半出发。”他从口袋里拿出那两张由美国人转交的船票，亚瑟又看了看他的手表。一向稳重的人难得的发燥起来。  
  
“才三点呢。还得等半个小时差不多。”罗维诺火上浇油。

他们没法回到在巴黎租下的房子。因为他们的假身份败露了。这是迟早的事，两名间谍早有预料。当德国警察赶来时，只剩下一栋空房子给他们搜查。现在，他们算是被通缉的逃犯了吧。

街道上走来一批骑着马的军队。罗维诺从报纸后探出脑袋。他的心一点点的被提起来，手伸到桌下，挠了挠亚瑟的大腿。

后者早就发现了。此时他已经背对街道，收起了报纸：“走吧。”  
  
他说，顺势握住了罗维诺的手掌，牵着他离开了露天咖啡馆。两个人在门口互相为对方调整了伪装，随后若无其事地拐进了一条小巷。他们的脚步，有点急匆匆。一前一后地紧贴着彼此行走，这叫眼神锐利的军官发现了。

他拨了两个人，叫他们留意那两个过于亲密的男士。

罗维诺敏锐的听觉告诉他，他们已经被盯上了。他想回头，但是亚瑟突然搂近了他，低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，湿润的气息呼出，吹在瘙痒的脖颈上。  
  
“几个人？”

军靴踩在地上的声音很清脆，罗维诺专注了一会儿，回答，“不多，两人。”他顿了顿，借着余光努力分辨那出现在巷口的模糊身影，“想摆脱他们看起来并不困难。你有主意吗？”他把目光收回来，却发现自己已经被亚瑟搂抱在怀里。身段贴的很近，呼吸是炽热的，清晰的。罗维诺从那碧波的湖水上看到了自己的倒影，一点点的期待开始发酵，他张了张嘴，却没发出声来，静谧的空气在交织的呼吸间愈发的暧昧。而这正是亚瑟想要的结果。

一对懵懂、莽撞、匆忙的情侣。很具有欺骗力。

他是突然吻下来的，罗维诺毫无准备，几乎是撞在了一块。柔软的唇互相抵触着，慢慢寻找着合适的角度。他们调节着自己僵硬的身体，终于是让这个吻变得毫无缝隙。  
  
谍报人员都是一等一的演员。罗维诺很快就投入了。

亚瑟诱导罗维诺张开嘴唇，对方热情的回应。他们消耗了空气，舌互相纠缠，吸吮着对方柔嫩的下唇，发出羞耻的水声，难舍难分。  
  
他把罗维诺抱得更近了点，手掌按着罗维诺还想保持点距离的脑袋。深深地吻下去，一点都不矫揉造作。似乎是在享受，这一场没有感情的深吻。

罗维诺开始呻吟，那些个单调的音节在他的嘴里变成了妩媚。他抱着亚瑟的后脖颈，稍稍地踮起了脚，臀部被一只大手托起。  
  
两个人的手掌探入布料下，抚摸着对方的身躯。温热的肌肤在罗维诺手下变成了滚烫的一大片，他的心如战鼓，砰砰直跳。亚瑟的手掌有着薄薄的茧，手指攀上他平坦的腹，向着胸脯进攻。罗维诺突然地惊呼一声，因为亚瑟已经放过他的唇，转而吸吮、啃咬起他白皙的脖颈……

“发现什么了？道格斯？”  
  
那个人的同伙问。后者没有立马回答，只是远远地凝视着如胶似漆的人，说，“只是些饥渴的孩子。走吧，回去了。”

警报解除。罗维诺松了口气。动情的眸一点点，找回往日难以相处的神智，急促的喘息也渐渐平息，只是被打乱的心绪，却没法第一时间地整理完毕。  
  
亚瑟还抱着他，头上有他粗重的喘气声。两个人的下身紧紧贴在一起。

罗维诺发现，原来不只是他一个人起了反应。他得到了点安慰。

那些军队离开了。亚瑟终于是放开了罗维诺。金发碧眼的英国人没有谈不久前被利用的亲吻，他转过身，招呼着罗维诺，语气波澜不惊，仿佛什么都发生过：  
  
“走了。”

这平淡无奇的话使罗维诺有点伤感。好像一个充满喜悦的气球突然被戳破了，只留下自作多情的悲伤。  
  
他木讷地跟上了。没再去牵亚瑟的手。有自知之明地收回了口袋。

亚瑟的那只手，悄悄地摸索了半天，什么都没抓到，只有空气。他后撇了一眼，见罗维诺无情地把手插在了口袋当中，不给他一点表现的机会。

两个人相对无言，各有各复杂的思绪。那些煽动的情，渴望的吻和努力靠近的灵魂被整理起来，小心翼翼地，对别人展示着。  
  
或许在心底，他们两人已经光明正大地牵上手，在战争胜利后，无视过窗外欢腾热闹的街道，放肆的，迫不及待的，在床上亲吻起彼此。


End file.
